Better Run
by The Taciturn Pianist
Summary: Songfic based on "Pumped Up Kicks" featuring snapped Switzerland. No yaoi or romance. If you want a sweet story with a happy end, this isn't your kind of fanfic...


_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room,_

_He won't tell you his plan._

Vash had always been good with guns. Guns had become something of an obsession for him. He even brought a few to the world meetings and wasn't afraid to show them off, though he did always keep a few hidden. He glanced to his left and right. Brittan and France were fighting as per usual, America was stuffing his face, Germany was yelling, Italy was singing about pasta, Russia was trying to convince China to become one with him. Nothing ever changed. It made him sick. He was the neutral country, however. He couldn't fight with them. He couldn't shoot them. Switzerland could not attack them. But Vash could.

_He's got a rolled cigarette,_

_Hangin' out his mouth,_

_He's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun,_

_In his dad's closet, with the box of fun things;_

_I don't even know what,_

_But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you!_

He had learned how to use a gun from his late father. Switzerland was just a human once, just like all the countries. When he was young, his father took him hunting often. After awhile, he started teaching him how to use handguns for self-defense, but something about the guns fascinated him. It was incredible how, with a pull of the trigger, he could end a life. When he held the gun in his hand, he felt like a God. His father kept the gun hidden in his closet, Vash one day discovered after following him. When he was home alone, he would take the gun and shoot it outside.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

He wasn't the only kid in the neighborhood. A few saw him shooting it and grew scared. Some screamed. Vash tried to ignore them, and found them quite annoying. They always came back, though, so he decided he'd let them play with him. He smiled maliciously on day, turning to them, taunting, "Better run, better run, faster than my bullet!" as he opened fire. He had six bullets and four targets. He killed them all in under a minute with two bullets to spare. Shooting them was different than shooting animals. The children would scream, cry, beg… He felt so alive, terrorizing them in their final moments before he killed them.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_Daddy works a long day._

_He be comin' home late, and he's coming home late._

_And he's bringin' me a surprise._

'_Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

"Vash, I'm home." His father called. "Welcome home, father." Vash greeted cheerfully. "How were you while I was gone?" His father asked with a smile, taking off his coat and patting his son on the head. "I had fun. I played with the children in the neighborhood." He replied, smiling as he remembered their faces. His father frowned. "…When?" He asked. Vash smiled wider, realizing his father new of their fates. "Until they died." After this statement, he killed his father. The gun belonged to him. It was a wonderful parting gift from his old man, he thought.

_I've waited for a long time;_

_Yeah, the slight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger._

_I reason with my cigarette,_

_Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"_

He snapped back to reality. Everyone was _still _being stupid. He put his hand in his pocket, fumbling with the gun he made his first kills with. He smiled a broken smile and decided that today, he would end this cycle. He had two handguns, one in each pocket.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

He pulled out the two guns in his pocket, shooting Russia and America first to avoid getting stopped. Two bullets. He shot Germany before anyone could scream and the two people next to him; Japan and Lithuania. Five bullets. The screams began. He shot Italy and Latvia as they ran for the exit. Seven. He began laughing like a madman, taunting the same words from his childhood.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

He shot England and France, killing them both with a single bullet. How fitting their arguing led to their dying together. Eight. China ran up behind him, but was shot before he could attack with his wok. Nine. Estonia. Ten. There was a tons of screaming and running, but Vash hardly noticed. He just continued to shoot. The only one other than himself stood among the corpses, staring at him in shock.

_(Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run._

_R- Run, Run, Run._

_R- Run_

_Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run._

_R- Run, Run, Run._

_R- Run_

_Run, Run,_

_Run, Run, Run.)_

"Switzerland…"

"Yes, Austria?"

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"Why did you do this…?"

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"I was bored."

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"…will you kill me too?"

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"Why wouldn't I?"

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"What would Liechtenstein say?"

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"I put her out of her misery before I came here."

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"What will you do after you kill me?"

Switzerland shot him.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"I'll kill myself."

Switzerland held the gun to his head. One bullet remained. He sung before pulling the trigger.

_Fin_


End file.
